


Might not a Fairytale

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bomin centric, M/M, slight bojoo, slight bongbeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: A teen Choi Bomin struggles with the newcomer after his parents divorce.





	Might not a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is Bomin centric, the relationships only appear slightly.   
> \- This have swerved a lot from my original idea, I don't know what to do anymore, so I just post it here.  
> \- My first time writing with other members aside from bongbeom as main character. I blame this on ateen

Bomin hates Bong Jaehyun.

The man has destroyed his family.

Bomin admits that his family is not a beautiful one. His parents are not getting along very well, but they tried to keep the family intact. He had never stopped praying that one day miracle will happen, his father would hug his mother lovingly, and his mother would stop yelling at his father.

His hope shattered into pieces when Bong Jaehyun came into the picture.

*****

"Jibeom-ah, Look at this."

"Hahaha! Why is it like that?"

"You see this?"

"Seriously.. you.."

It's not weird to see Jaehyun in his house early on Sunday morning. Bomin is silently watching his father and Jaehyun chatting and laughing over something on the phone. His heart is boiling in rage. Rage towards everything. He hates how his mother gave up on him and left without taking him. He hates how his father agreed to sign the divorce paper. And it's all because Bong Jaehyun.

He was 16 when he last saw his mother.

The man came from nowhere. A month after his mother moved out, on one particular day, his father suddenly took him home and introduce him as a friend. He thought it was weird because his father had never brought a friend home. His father looked happy and at first Bomin was happy since it's been a long time since he saw his father happy like that.

But then the frequency of the visit increased, until one day his father told him he's in relationship with Jaehyun. It was the he realized, Jaehyun was the cause of his parents' divorce.

He hated his father for that. His mother was beyond angry that she abandoned him just like that.

"Oh, Bomin-ah, you're awake."

Bomin looks up, his father is gesturing him to join them in the dining table. He hates to see his father's bright face.

"Morning, Bomin-ah."

And he hates his father's boyfriend.

"Hey, where's your manner," Jibeom frowns after watching his son ignored Jaehyun's greeting. Bomin ignores him which makes him inhale loudly. "Bomin-"

From the corner of his eyes, Bomin sees Jaehyun holding his father's arms and shakes his head. It makes him even more annoyed.

"Now that you're awake, let's have breakfast," Jaehyun claps his hands, trying to bring back cheerful mood into the house.

"Let me," Jibeom interrupts, but Jaehyun waves him off. 

"Just sit nicely."

Bomin silently watches Jaehyun fussing around the stove, like it's his own kitchen. Jaehyun is not living with them, but the man comes over often for the last few 2 months, often enough that he knows where they keep their things. It means his relationship with his father is getting serious. His chest is drumming in anger.

"Bomin," His thought is interrupted by his father. Jibeom holds his hand and sends him a gaze. "Please," His father silently said.

He glares at his father and pulls his hand away and hides it beneath the table, just in time Jaehyun comes back with a pot of pumpkin soup. 

"I hope this tastes okay. Your father said you like pumpkin soup, Bomin-ah," Jaehyun looks nervous.

He does like pumpkin soup, but absolutely not the one made by his father's boyfriend.

Sensing Bomin won't answer, Jibeom steps up. "He likes it a lot. He can eat 2 portions of it."

"Ah is that so?" Jaehyun is smiling but Bomin sees his pupils shaking.

"This is my first time trying to make one," Jaehyun fills a bowl with soup and put it in front of him. "It doesn't taste as good as restaurant, but I think it's still okay. Here, eat with the bread. I've toasted it just now."

"I hope you didn't burn your kitchen with your attempt of cooking."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Are you sure? That's not what I remember."

"Ya, Kim Jibeom.. You.."

Bomin exhales in annoyance and takes a spoon of the soup as an attempt to block the display of affection in front of him. It indeed didn't taste as good as the one in his favorite cafe, but it's okay.

"How is it Bomin-ah?" Jaehyun asks, and suddenly he becomes the focus of attention. Forcefully, he nods. "It's fine."

"Really?" Jaehyun's face lits like a kid getting candies.

"Hmm," Jibeom takes a spoonful of soup and humming in exaggeration. "This is so so good! Is it really you who cooked?"

"If not me, who else!" 

Again, Bomin only watched them silently. It's awkward to see his father and his boyfriend acting like a high school couple. But his father is still young, he'll turn 37 this year. 

His parents had him when they're very young. There's plus point having young parents. His father is still interested in trending games and news. Sometimes he feels his father is like his brother. During parents meeting, his father and mother are the most good looking, and his classmates often ogling at his parents. He feels proud, but then, what's to be proud of now that they're divorced.

"Bomin-ah, do you have plan this Saturday?"

Bomin's eyes widens. This Saturday.. Is that mean..

"Saturday? I.. No, I don't have plan.."

"Great!" His father looks happy. 

"Why?" He hesitantly asks, afraid to hope much.

"It's summer, and I plan to rent a beach house for the weekend."

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jaehyun smiling. Suddenly he feels uneasy.

"Who.. Who are coming.."

His father smiles. "It's just the three of us. I hope we can use the chance for bonding time. We haven't really spend time together and-"

Bomin can't really register what his father is saying anymore. One more time, his hope is crushed. It's definitely what he's hoping for. 

This Saturday is his mother's birthday.

*****

"Hey, bro."

Bomin looks to his right lifelessly. "What?"

Joochan, his friend since elementary school, immediately senses his sour mood. His smile fades. "What happened? Your father again?" He guesses.

Bomin sighs as an answer. He knows Joochan understands, he always understands. One of the reason they matches well is because Joochan has gone through the same thing as him. Only for his case, his father passed away because of cancer, and his mother remarried with a much older man.

"I think he forgets mom's birthday."

"My mom doesn't remember my dad's birthday too."

"He wants to rent beach house on that day.. His boyfriend is coming too."

"Beach house?? Cool!"

Bomin stops, his face contorted in annoyance. "What's wrong with you?"

Joochan seems taken aback. "Uh.. Hmm. Well, that sucks.. But at least they ask you to come."

Bomin groans.

"Why?" Joochan asks. "You know I'm right. My parents went to cruise for honeymoon and left me alone at home. At least they bring you with them. They always bring you with them. Besides… Beach house in summer! It'll be fun!"

"How can I have fun if he's coming," Bomin stops in front of his locker and dumps his books inside.

Joochan shrugs. "At least he treats you nicely."

"Nice huh," Bomin scoffs.

"He's not nice?"

"He's breaking my family apart and brainwash my dad to leave mom."

Joochan keeps quiet for a while. "I don't know, Bomin-ah. He gave you expensive game console for your birthday, he treated you dinner in expensive restaurant. I envy you."

"You're talking like your step dad is not rich. He's just pretending to be nice so I can accept him," Bomin slams his locker shut, making a loud noise.

Joochan jumps on his feet. "Calm down. Have you talked to your dad?"

"What for? I bet he'll ask me to give his boyfriend a chance, just like what happened many times before. And I don't feel like talking to him. He's acting like a teenager in love, it creeps me out."

Joochan pretends to shiver and laughs. "I feel you, man. It sucks. I'd rather stay in after school class rather than watching my parents being lovey dovey at home. Gross."

Bomin smirks. "Old people can be childish too."

"At least your dad is still young and handsome," Joochan playfully elbows him. "My stepdad is already balding process, and he has beer belly."

Bomin laughs, looking at his friends sour expression.

Joochan smiles at Bomin's laugh. "There there. Just don't mind them. Be like me. I've come to the term to just accept it. It's still awkward for me and my stepdad, but it's getting better now. Besides, I spend most of my time for school and tutoring class, and he often goes abroad for business trip. Next, I'll go to college and maybe I can start living in university dorm."

That's why Bomin likes Joochan. His positivity is contagious. He feels a bit better although it doesn't change the fact that he hates his father's boyfriend.

*****

Bomin comes out with a good plan just as he's sitting on the backseat, watching Jaehyun and his father talking and laughing along the way to the beach house. He doesn't want to lose to Jaehyun, and if talking to his father is fruitless, he should try other option.

The beach house is pretty and neat. He gets a big room for his own and the house is connected right to the beach. The wind blows into his room when he opens his window, the smell of fresh salty sea welcomes his nostril. His bad mood slowly fades away as he unpacks his things. 

"Do you like it?" His dad appears in front of his door, his expression is expectant.

He flashes a smile. "Yeah, dad, it's awesome."

His father beams. "I'm happy you like it, Bomin-ah," Then his expression turns soft. "It's been a while I see you smiling like this."

Bomin presses his lips and shrugs. Suddenly it turns awkward. Not long after, he feels his father ruffles his head affectionately.

"I should have done this sooner," Jibeom says quietly. "I mean planning vacation like this. Things were hard back then."

Bomin nods. His parents divorced roughly a year ago, and his relationship with his father was a mess. At one point, he stopped talking to the man, and then when he's trying to mend their relationship, Jaehyun came. 

Talking about Jaehyun…

"Jibeom-ah! Can you help me with this?" Jaehyun's voice is heard from outside. Bomin immediately loses his father's warmth as the man immediately steps aside.

"Coming!" His father shouts back before patting his shoulders. "Quick unpack your bag. We'll go to have lunch."

Distant chatters and laughters can be heard not long after his father walks out from his room. He suddenly feels lonely. It's like his father is taken away from him.

Now that his mother had left him, he can't lose his father too.

*****

He hogs his father for himself during lunch. Even when they walked to the restaurant nearby, he put himself between the lovers. Bomin didn't know he's a good talker before, but apparently he is. He keeps on talking, words flow steadily from his mouth. He mostly talks about their old memories: Their old neighbor, his grandma and relatives, anything that Jaehyun would wouldn't know. His purpose is to let Jaehyun feeling left out and unwelcome.

After lunch, he convinces his father to swim with him, as he learnt that Bong Jaehyun couldn't swim. He catches his father's reluctant face of leaving Jaehyun alone, but he pulls the his good boy card. His father doesn't have a heart to reject him.

He continues fueling the fire by recalling stories between his father and mother during dinner. It hurts to remind himself of their family happy moments, back when his parents are still trying to be civil towards each other. But Bong Jaehyun's forced smile makes it up.

He thinks he did well, until his father confronts him that night.

"Bomin, whatever it is in your head, I beg you, please stop it."

He looks up from his phone to find his father standing beside the bed, clearly looks upset. Feigning innocence, he asks, "What's inside my head?"

Jibeom takes a deep breath and exhales with his mouth to control his emotion. "I know you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know."

"Bomin!"

Bomin sighs and put his phone down, but still keep in his half sitting position on the bed.

"What?" He's starting to get fed up.

"I know you did it on purpose."

Bomin rolls his eyes. "Why? He complained?"

For a moment, the room is silent. Then slowly Jibeom walks to the bed and sat on the bed, on the empty space near his son's legs. 

"Bomin-ah," This time Jibeom says softly, mixed with desperation. "Please don't do this. I like him a lot."

The statement makes Bomin clenches his fists. "More than you like mom?"

"Bomin-ah.."

"Don't you have any feeling left for mom?"

"Bomin.. We've divorced-"

"Do you still remember today is her birthday?"

"Yes, I remember-"

"And then here you are, spending time with him."

"We've divorced," Jibeom repeats, his tone gets higher. "We've agreed to move on and live separately."

"It's barely a year and yet.. You.."

"Bomin-ah," Jibeom calls his son impatiently, taking Bomin's hand. "I'm so sorry. I would never stop feeling sorry. Because of me and your mom, you have to be in difficult situation. But I'll try to make it better, I promise."

Bomin shoots a glare to his father and pulls his hand away. "By giving me a new mom?"

Jibeom is taken aback, but doesn't deny. He bit his lips. "I know what I'm doing. I married your mother when I was very young and naive. But now I know. And I really like Jaehyun. He makes me happy, he accepts me for who I am, and he sincerely wants to get close to you."

Bomin scoffs in disbelieve. "Dad, how can you do this to me?"

Jibeom looks at his son in worry. He knows how broken Bomin was after the divorce, but it still shocks and saddens him how stubborn he becomes. Maybe it's the teenage hormone, but he really can't understand the way he thinks.

"Bomin-ah.. You have to know that whatever I do, I would think about you first. After the divorce, I really didn’t have plan to meet someone else. As long as I have you, it's enough. About me and Jaehyun.. It just happened... I've known him for a while, he's a good friend, but we became especially closer after the divorce. And I just.. like him a lot. The more I know him, the more I like him. He makes me smile again. But you are my priority, Bomin, and once I know he accepts me for who I am, he accepts you. It's when I'm sure he's the one. He cares for you, and he wants to get closer to you."

Bomin's breath is ragged. "You lied. He's the reason why our family break apart."

Jibeom ruffles his hair in frustration. "How many times I should tell you that it's not true!"

"But it's true!" Bomin blinks back his tears. "After he became your friend, you fight more with mom until she can't stand you anymore!"

"It's not like that-"

"Then what is it?"

Jibeom eyeing his son wide eyed, his mouth is open, ready to retaliate Bomin's accusation, but a second later he closes it again.

"Me and your mom can't be together anymore, and Jaehyun has no relation at all with that."

"You lie."

Jibeom closes his eyes, taking a few deep breath, and when he opens his eyes again, he looks at Bomin with pleading look. "I need you to trust me, Bomin-ah. We really tried to hold on, for you, for us, but sometimes, there are things we have to let go."

"Then you should try harder."

The words just came out from his mouth. Bomin's heart hitches when his father keep quiet. There's deep sorrow reflected on his eyes and suddenly Bomin regrets what he had just said. There's no doubt his father loves him, he probably loves him too much. It's all mirrored through his actions. He just can't understand. If his father loves him, loves his family, why did he do this? What can't he keep their family intact?

"I'm planning to propose."

Bomin feels his body runs cold. He snaps his head towards his father, who looks back at him with determination.

"I've been thinking about this for some time," His father says carefully. "I love him."

"You said," Bomin swallows hard, his whole body is shaking and anger is bubbling in his chest. "You said I'm your priority but now you make decision when I'm fully against it."

"Bomin-ah," Jibeom pleads. "Please. Jaehyun is a good man. Give him a chance."

Tears starting to come out. He feels betrayed. It hurts. "You will still propose to him even if I say no, right?"

His father keeps silent, and it breaks him more.

*****

One thing for sure, he can't, he won't accept Jaehyun. He can't even stand looking at the man. There's no way his father marry him, there's no way they'll live under one roof.

Ever since his father brought up the proposal matter, he hasn't talked to his father. No coaxing can make him talk. Jaehyun tried to talk to him, and he can only scoffs. It's funny that Jaehyun tries, did he not realize he's the source of this problem?

His anger reaches his peak when he's informed that, despite his blatant rejection, his father proposed to Jaehyun in a fancy romantic dinner, and Jaehyun accepted the proposal. It was the first time he openly shouts at the couple. He told them right on their face that he doesn't want Jaehyun to be a part of his family.

He thought he had made it clear, so it shocks him to find the man standing in front of his school gate 5 days later. Girls are whispering hotly about the handsome man in front of the gate and Bomin so badly wants to shove them off. 

Jaehyun calls when he spots Bomin, but them his eyes suddenly catches Joochan who is walking beside him. "Bo- Oh!"

"Hyung!"

Bomin's jaw clenches as he stares back and forth between Jaehyun and Joochan.

"Hyung! Why are you here?" Joochan runs towards Jaehyun, and to Bomin's dismay, confirming that the two of them knows each other.

Jaehyun looks hesitant, his smile is awkward, "Ah.. Joochanie, I don't know you go to this school. I'm… I' actually looking for.."

Jaehyun looks unsurely to his direction, and Joochan follows his gaze. "Bomin? Why-" 

Joochan sees Bomin glaring at Jaehyun and suddenly realization dawns upon him. "You're Bomin's dad's boyfriend?" He blurts out.

Bomin rolls his eyes while Jaehyun looks flabbergasted. "Uhm.. Yeah-"

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Joochan says in disbelieve. "Hyung, you-"

"How do you know each other?" Bomin asks, feeling irritated. He hates that his best friend knows Jaehyun. Moreover they seem in a good relationship.

"Oh?" Joochan hesitates this time, knowing that Bomin dislikes Jaehyun. "Jaehyun hyung is my stepdad's distant relative, we met in family gathering a few days ago."

Bomin frowns at the information.

"So, hyung, you're looking for Bomin? Are you going to hang out together?" Joochan flashes an innocent smile. 

"Ah.. Yes," The situation is still awkward, but Jaehyun is thankful Joochan is there. "I'm.. actually, I need to talk to Bomin."

"I don't want to talk to you."

Jaehyun's face turns dim, but Joochan elbows his best friend. "What are you talking about. He's just kidding, hyung!"

"What! You little-"

"Please, Bomin-ah."

Joochan turns quiet, he gazes at Bomin softly. "Just go," He mutters then smiles politely at Jaehyun. "Then I'll get going, hyung. See you soon!"

Jaehyun waves him goodbye, and then awkward silence surrounds them. 

"We can go to cafe and talk," Jaehyun's words are laced with caution, as if Bomin's going to burst anytime soon. "You must be hungry."

"I haven't agreed," He stubbornly scowls.

"It won't take long," Jaehyun says. "Please."

He hates that he's like being cornered. There are a lot of students around them, and he knows some nosy girls who likes gossips must have been looking at them. 

"Fine."

*****

Bomin picks the most expensive food in the menu as a revenge. The glimmering platinum ring on Jaehyun's ring finger pisses him off. It's identical with the one his father has.

"Bomin-ah.." Jaehyun stutters. "How are you?"

Bomin doesn't answer and sips on his water instead.

"Your father said you're not eating well lately."

_It's all because of you._

Jaehyun's courage wavers at Bomin's lack of response. It took him 5 days to finally gather his courage to meet Bomin. For the first time in his life, someone shouts about hating him, and it hurts. Even more, the words came out from Bomin, son of his precious one. 

He's always known that Bomin dislikes him. He doesn't blame the kid. Going through family breakup must be hard for him, and it must be hard to accept someone new coming into his life. He thought that he should be patient, time will heal Bomin's wound, and Bomin can see his sincerity and accept him. He tried the best he can to take the boy's heart. He wants to see Bomin smile towards him.

"I know you don't like me," Jaehyun says quietly. "But can you please tell me what I did wrong, and I'll fix it."

Bomin looks up. What did Jaehyun do wrong? He laughs in a mocking tone. "You're that desperate?"

Jaehyun is evidently hurt by his words, but trying to maintain his composure. "I.. I love your father."

Bomin exhales harshly. "What you did wrong is coming to our lives."

Jaehyun stiffens. "B-Bomin-ah.."

"My parents fought a lot but they still hold on. But then you came and destroy everything. If you didn't come around, they would be still together."

"Bomin-ah! I'm not.. I didn't have intention destroy your family," Jaehyun says impatiently. "I've knows your father since a while ago, but we're getting closer only after your father divorced. I swear I didn't-"

"Listen," Bomin interrupts him. "I don't really care. It won't change my mind, and when will what I say become important? Dad won't listen to me anyway, so do what you want to do. Just don't ask for my blessing."

"Bomin-ah, please.."

Bomin sighs. "I'll say this for the last time. I don't like you and I don't want you to be a part of my family. Just take dad, just don't hope I can accept you."

"Bomin-ah.."

The waitress comes with their food just as Bomin stands up. Jaehyun tries to hold his hand but he pulls his hands back.

"I'm leaving."

*****

"You betrayed me," He grumbles, eyes still focusing on the TV screen.

"Why?" Joochan nonchalantly asks. His eyes are glued to TV too, fingers pressing buttons on his game console furiously.

"You know him, and you're friendly with him."

Joochan clicks his tongue and pauses the game. "He's the kind hyung I told you. He's the only young person in the family gathering and saved me from boredom."

Bomin put his console down. "But you can't like him."

"Why?"

Bomin looks at him incredulously. "Because I don't like him and we're best friends."

The shorter of the two turns serious. "Bomin-ah, I might have met him once, but we talked a lot and I really think he's a nice guy."

"Not you too, Joo," Bomin groans in irritation.

"But you know him better of course," Joochan says quickly, noticing his friend's on the verge of breakdown. "You know him longer and you meet him quite often. Hm.. So.. What did he say?"

Bomin went straight to Joochan's house after leaving Jaehyun in the cafe, and they've been playing games for 3 hours straight. Joochan's stepdad is the head of Asia development team of a global company, so he travels a lot and often takes his mother with him. That what made Joochan disliked him. But now, Joochan has softened up. His stepdad is rich and buys him things, on top of that he has realized how good it is to have his house by himself. No one nags him if he plays too much games, he said. It's a win win situation for them. Bomin would go to Joochan's house to avoid his father, and Joochan gets a company.

"Just like I've predicted. Trying to make me agree with their wedding," Bomin put his console to the ground and moves to Joochan's bed. "I said I won't. But not like my consent matters right. I told my dad I disagree but he still proposed."

Joochan joins him on the bed.

"Maybe it won't be bad, Bomin-ah," He says softly. "I mean.. Look at me.. I hated my stepdad too. But since I'm forced to interact with him, I realize, he's actually tolerable. He's not the talkative type, but he's even more attentive than my mom. Nothing beats your real parents, but if you can't get it, living with good people is not bad too."

"…"

"I believe your dad is not stupid enough to marry someone awful. Jaehyun hyung is nice, he has a flower shop, and he's from rich family, the other family members seem to like him too. And to think he came to our school to ask for your consent of the marriage, isn't it good enough?"

"I don't want a new parent," Bomin stubbornly says.

Joochan gives him a pointed look. "Maybe you don't need a new parent, but maybe your dad needs a partner."

*****

It's his birthday.

Bomin pushes his luck that day, he tries to call his mother while waiting for the bus that will take him to school. It's always him who tried to call and send messages. Most of the time they're left unanswered, or replied shortly as if she doesn't want to continue the conversation. But since it's his birthday, and maybe he can persuade his mother to meet him.

"Hello."

"Mom!" His face turns bright.

"Bomin-ah.. What's wrong?"

"Mom, what are you doing?"

There's some rustling sound over the phone before his mother answers. "Bomin-ah, sorry, I'm a bit busy right now. Let's talk later okay."

His shoulders slump in disappointment.

"Oh, ok."

Then the line is dead before he can say goodbye.

His bus arrives and then leaves as he's stunned on his spot. He breaths harshly, trying to suppress the emotional turmoil inside his heard. 

In the end, he skips school, and goes to Hongdae instead. Joochan has been calling him numerous of time, but he's really not in the mood to talk. He just texted back saying something came up and he won't go to school that day. He sadly stares at a slice of chocolate cake he bought for a birthday treat. His father was on a business trip in Suwon although he'll be back that night. The man called, which he ignored, but sent text to wish him happy birthday and said they'll have birthday dinner tonight. He doesn't want it. Although his father didn't say it, he knows Jaehyun will certainly invited.

Bomin stares at the road while absentmindedly munching his cake. It tastes like paper in his mouth.

He thought the day couldn't be worse until he accidentally locked eyes with the customer who had just entered the cafe.

"Bomin-ah.."

Bomin cursed under his breath. From all of people.. Why Bong Jaehyun? He can't escape, not when Jaehyun's standing near the one and only door of the cafe. The man steps closer.

"Why are you here? Why don't you go to school?" 

Bomin huffs in annoyance. "It's not your business."

Jaehyun looked worried. "You're wearing your uniform- Bomin-ah, did you skip school?"

He put his fork down rather harshly. He hated the situation. He hated to show his weakness to the peraon he hates.

"It's not your business," He states again.

Jaehyun bites his lips. "Bomin-ah, your dad told me he couldn't reach you.. Did something happen today?"

Jaehyun gingerly sits down on the chair right in front of him.

"I just don't feel like it," He replies while clenching his teeth. He just want to run away. But Jaehyun knew, means his father would know he ditched school. He hates when they talk about him, it's like they're ganging on him.

"Don't tell my dad," The words are blurted before he can think of keeping his pride. 

"Bomin-ah.."

Keeping his head high, he stares at his dad's boyfriend. Jaehyun wants to be on his good side so probably he can make use of it. "I'll appreciate it if you don't tell my dad."

Jaehyun looks down, his eyes moves restlessly, contemplating. Bomin quietly watching, his fingers crossed under the table.

"Then can you at least tell me why did you skip school?"

Bomin turned his gaze away. "No reason."

Jaehyun sighs, his brows are still furrowed in worry. "What's your plan for today? I can accompany you."

Bomin blinks, totally surprised at the offer. The knot on his stomach relaxed once he knows Jaehyun would keep it as secret from his father. But there's no way he spends the day with Jaehyun.

"Don't you have work to do?"

Jaehyun gave him a small smile. "I can leave for 1 or 2 hours."

Bomin swallows his saliva. He can please the man by accepting the offer so Jaehyun keeps his secret, but the idea was too unbearable.

"I don't want your company, I'd rather by myself."

"Bomin-ah, wait," Jaehyun hurriedly stood up once Bomin stood up to leave. "Where are you going? Are you going home?"

"I will, eventually," He slung his bag to his shoulders.

"Bomin-ah," Jaehyun called again, and when Bomin looked at him, he smiled. "Don't go home too late, okay?"

He dashes out from the cafe and keeps on walking, and only stops when he's far away. After catching his breath, he decides to call his mother again, having in mind to ask her to meet him. She picks up the phone at the second ring, but her reaction throws him harsh to the ground.

"Why do you keep on calling?"

"M-mom.."

"Why, you father didn't give you enough pocket money?"

"It's not that-"

"Bomin-ah.."

"Mom, let's meet up."

Silence.

"Bomin-ah, I'm very busy, why can't you understand?"

"Mom.." His voice is shaking. "I miss you.. I want to see you."

His mother's voice softens after a long pause. "You're a big boy, Bomin-ah. You'll do well without me."

"What are you saying mom?" Suddenly he feels afraid.

"I have a new life, Bomin-ah.." She pauses. "It'll be.. troublesome if you keep on contacting me."

Bomin stares blankly at the road ahead. His mother's words keep on ringing inside his head.

"I'm sorry.. But.. Please don't contact me anymore."

*****

He goes to karaoke, singing his heart out while crying, then continued to play in arcade for hours. He had spent a lot of money, adding one more reason for his father to get angry at him. But he doesn't care. He's devastated and angry, he just want to vent his emotion or else he'll go crazy.

The sky has turned dark, but he doesn't want to go home yet. The house was so uncomfortable lately with the tension between him and his father. He didn't want his father to see him like this. 

Joochan must be drowning himself in his games. His father has Jaehyun. Suddenly he feels alone. He must be cursed. Even his mother doesn't want him.

Bomin furiously kicks a pebble. It is his birthday, but it's the worst day ever. Tears prickles in his eyes no matter how hard he tries to be strong. Rejection always hurts, but it hurts the most when it comes from the person you loves.

His father and Jaehyun are in the living room when he walks in, and both stand up in unison. Bomin feels his stomach churn.

"Where have you been?" His father asks and Bomin immediately glances at Jaehyun, who looks back at him with worry."

"Answer me, young man."

His father is annoyed, it's obvious, and understandable. It's a quarter past 10. He glances at the dining table and feels like a punch sent to his gut. A birthday cake with candles on top, ready to be lit. Around it, plates of untouched food placed neatly. 

He swallows a lump in his throat. "I went to Hongdae with Joochan after school."

The room suddenly turns silent. Bomin feels his body shaking at the lie. But there's no turning back. His father is perplexed, and suddenly the man's face hardens.

"Who thought you to lie?"

Bomin snaps his head up, totally caught off guard. His father looks at him with mixture of anger and disappointment, it really pierces his heart. 

"Tell me, Bomin, what did you do today? Why did you skip school? And why didn't you reply any of my messages and phone call? I told you clearly we'll celebrate your birthday tonight."

"…"

"Don't let me repeat my question!"

"…"

Jibeom put his hands on his hips, breathing hard to calm himself. Bomin's silence and pained face makes his heart clenches. He should be happy since today is his birthday, this thing is unexpected. The boy is probably facing difficult times, whatever it is, but he definitely doesn't approve of him skipping school and on top of it lying to him. He was beyond worried, afraid something had happened to his son. 

Under his fear and tired mind, Bomin's brain thinks the only one who leaked his secret and makes his father angry. He snaps his head up towards Jaehyun, whose eyes widens in shock.

"You!" He moves forward in aggressive manner and push Jaehyun, making the man stumbles back. "I know I can't trust you! You liar!"

"Bomin, what do you think you're doing??" Looking at Bomin treating his boyfriend impolitely like that, Jibeom snaps. He pushes Bomin back. His heart is drumming like crazy. Bomin's eyes are red and he has unshed tears on them. The feral look on his face is worrying, but what he did is intolerable. He wants to knock Bomin's head and at the same time he wants to know what's going on in his son's head.

He hears Jaehyun's ragged breath behind his back. He feels tremendous guilty. He knows how hard it is to always try to get close to Bomin but receiving cold response in return. The thought makes him raging. Bomin is not a child anymore, he should understand what's right and wrong.

"Who thought you to be rude like this?" His voice booms inside the house. "How dare you treating Jaehyun like that? If you have problem, tell me! No need to throw tantrum like a spoiled kid!"

"Tell you?" Bomin raises his voice. "I've told you so many times, but you've never listened! And you still asked what my problem is?? My problem is him!"

Bomin feels a stinging pain on his cheek right after he points at his father's boyfriend. 

"I dare you say that one more time," Jibeon growls lowly. His hand clenches after it his his precious son. He regrets right away hitting Bomin, but Bomin has been out of line. 

Bomin releases a shaking breath. His father hit him because of Jaehyun. He smiles bitterly, the betrayal is so painful. So in the end his father would choose his boyfriend over him. His mother chooses a new life instead of him. They why was he even born?

"Jibeom-ah.." The silence is broke by Jaehyun's small, timid voice. The man's tugging Jibeom's sleeve. "Jibeom-ah, don't be like this. We can talk this out."

"He needs a lesson-"

He can't stand it anymore. Rage engulfs his body, he feels sick of his father, of Jaehyun. "I hate you all," He glares at them for the last time and turns on his heels.

"Where are you going, huh?" Jibeom shouted, watching his son leaves, but Bomin ignores him. "Bomin! Stop right there!"

His father is chasing him, but he ignores him and walks faster instead. No words can describe how pissed he is right now. Anger and sadness, all mixed into one. He doesn't know where he's heading, but one thing for sure, he wants to get away from his father.

"Bomin!" 

He fastens his pace.

"Bomin! Stop!"

The loud screeching sound startles him. And before he can react, he feels pain everywhere. His body flies and drops to the ground. The last think he remember is someone calls his name.

*****

When he wakes up, his head is pounding, his body hurts like he's been beaten, and his father is crying beside him, muttering endless apologies. It's just a while later, after nurse checks on him, he learns that he was hit by a speeding motorcycle, and now suffering from light concussion, fractured right leg and dislocated right shoulder.

He's still a bit dizzy, and his ears are ringing, but his father is still talking nonstop. What had happened is like a blur movie. But he remembers getting angry and got scolded. To be honest, now he can't even get angry at his father, not when the man is crying like a child. He wants to laugh and cry at the same time. He does both.

"Why are you laughing? What's funny?"

He laughs harder while his eyes keep on producing tears. He winces because it makes his head aching.

"Shushh," A hand strokes his head comfortingly. Bomin feels like he goes back to the past when he's 4 and his father lulled him to sleep. 

"You look ugly," He wheezes. "And please wipe your nose."

"If I'm ugly it means you are too, because people say you look like me," Despite that his father smiles and wipes his face with tissue. "I'm glad you're okay. I mean.. You must feel hurt, but thanks God.. You.."

His father stars to cry again. Bomin frowns instantly, trying to hold his tears. Looking how his father cries for him makes him tremendously guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay," The man takes another sheet of tissue to wipe his wet face. "Dad is sorry too, Bomin-ah. I've been a bad dad. I'll be better, okay. We're going to be fine. We're not going to fight anymore. You'll be fine."

Bomin feels his tears drop to his cheeks as his father embraces him tight. He misses the warmth. It feels comfortable.

*****

"You didn't call her?"

"I did."

"And?"

Bomin blinks. The conversation greets him once he wakes up. The curtain around his bed is shut, but he can tell from the voice, it's his father and grandmother.

"Her son is having an accident and has to be treated in hospital and yet she doesn't have time to come? What kind of mother she is!"

He freezes. 

"Ssstt.. Please, Bomin might hear," He barely hears his father since the man is talking in hush tone.

"Bomin is a big boy. Let him know what kind of mother he has. I don't know what you're thinking Jibeom-ah. Bomin thinks the problem is in you and you let him be?"

"Mom.. It's not that simple."

"Why is it not simple?" His grandmother talks hotly although she lowers her voice. Bomin finds himself wide away, eavesdropping with tensed muscles.

"I don't want Bomin feels unloved."

"…"

"He loves his mother a lot, and if he knows his mother leaves him, it'll break him."

"Then you're okay being blamed like this? Jibeom-ah.."

"Mom, please just drop it. Don't make things complicated."

"You always defends her. I can't understand you."

"It's.. It's my fault.."

"You two are at fault. The difference is, you face the consequence while she's not!"

"She had always wanted a career, mom. To think about it, it's already good that she didn't get rid of the baby once she found out she had Bomin and agreed to marry me."

"Bullshit! If she wants career they why did she run away with that guy?"

"Mom.."

Everything is blank. He looks blankly at the curtain. So it's like that. It makes sense. His face contorts in pain, tears flowing out. He's only an accident. He's an unwanted child. And the fact is, it's his mother who left them. Since the beginning, it's her choice to leave.

"You both have your own share of fault. But still, how can she leave just like that? Does she even have a heart?"

"Mom," His father suddenly sounds tired. "It's all the past, my priority is now Bomin. We're fine without her, we-"

The conversation when he lets out a sob. The curtain is opened, revealing his father.

"Bomin-ah.. It's not like you're thinking about-"

"Dad," He croaks out. He needs to know. He has the right to know, even if it hurts. "Tell me everything. Don't hide anything from me anymore."

*****

The real story is not far from what he get from eavesdropping. His father told him exactly the same like he had heard, except he adds some details. His parents were dating back then, and his mother was an achiever. She had big dreams, and apparently it doesn't involve family. They went to a party then got drunk, and his mother had him. They tried to be together for his sake, but then opportunity came, and she got close to her work partner, and eventually it led to divorce.

"I love you, Bomin-ah," His father caresses his head affectionately. "I love you so much. Your mother too, and you must remember that, okay. I'll never regret it, you're the most beautiful present I've ever had."

"If she loves me, why did she leave? She even told me not to contact her anymore."

Bomin's sobs breaks free when he's pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Bomin-ah. It's But you have to know, your mom loves you, it's hard for her to leave, and no matter how hard she denies that she cares, She does care about you."

He knows his father is lying for the sake of him. She has never cared. It's always him who tries to reach out for her, expecting her love. But for her, he might be only a hindrance. He hugs his father back with his healthy arm, tears moving freely, wetting his father's shirt. This is his father, who God knows how many sacrifices he took for having him in such young age. He's the man who wants to keep him, to raise and love him despite he's only an accident and burden. If only he knows earlier.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this kind of family. But I've got your back and you have mine. We're both are going to be okay. Okay, Bomin-ah?"

He reluctantly nods, trying to convince himself to believe the man's words, but it's hard to do. He's still hurting and feeling worthless. Through the tears, he looks at his father, who is teary as well, but looking at him with smile on his face. 

"Don't worry about anything, okay. Just rest well, focus on getting well. I'll always be here."

Bomin swallows hard and takes a deep breath to stop himself from crying. "Dad, I'm sorry."

"Silly boy," The man ruffles his hair, lips curling into a wide smile despite his teary eyes. "I'll forgive you if you get well fast."

****

Bomin's staring at the passing sceneries through the car window. A week after the accident, he's discharged from hospital. His head is fine, his shoulder is fine, only his leg is still in white cast. Joochan has tried persuaded him to allow him drawing doddles, but of course he refused.

"What do you want to eat for lunch?" His father asks, his eyes are still glued to the road. "Do you want pasta and pizza or fried chicken? Or we can order Chinese food."

As his father listing several restaurant's name, he notice the man's fingers who are on the steering wheel. He didn't realize it soon, but then he realizes something's missing. The bright platinum ring on his finger is gone. It makes him remember, he hasn't seen Jaehyun for the whole week. His father also hasn't mentioned the name even once.

He studies his father's face silently. The man was still talking about food, but now that he pays attention, there's something he can't pinpoint. His expression doesn't match his chattery self. 

He feels uneasy, especially after reaching home. It's messy. And there's no smell of flower, and no fresh flowers seen inside the house. Jaehyun has always brought flowers from his shop every time he visits.

Walking in slowly with his crutch, he stops in the middle of living room, observing his father who is busy arranging the messy table and couch. 

"Do you want to rest here? Or do you want to lie down on your bed? I'll call delivery-"

"Dad."

The man put a cushion back into the place before facing him. "Yeah?"

Bomin gulps. He wants to ask, but he remembers his rudeness to Jaehyun and his father's anger. He hesitates.

"N-nothing.. I was just going to say..," He looks down to the floor. "I want to eat kimchi fried rice."

His father's curious and worry look morphs into a grin. "You're so serious, I thought you're going to say something serious. Okay, I'll call the restaurant."

*****

Time flies. His cast has been removed and he's as healthy as new. Catching up with school works is a pain in the ass. He's only absent for a week but there are so many assignments to submit, so many homework to do, and tests to take. But once he got hold on it, the situation is back to normal.

Normal except one thing.

His house smells nothing particular. Sometimes it smells like food when his father is cooking, but most of the time it's just.. Nothing.

He hasn't heard of Jaehyun for a month.

It seems like they've broken up.

It feels weird. He should be happy, but all he feels is guilt.

He has accused Jaehyun openly and acted rude towards the man. He hasn't even apologized. What makes him guiltier is the distant look on his father's face when the man doesn't notice him staring.

Bomin wakes up one particular night, feeling the dryness in his throat. It's probably because of the chips he ate earlier. Reluctantly, he gets off from the bed and waddles towards the door. His hand is already on the door handle, ready to twist it, when he hears his father's voice.

"Hey… How are you?"

It's unusual to hear his father talk softly with mellow voice like this. Feeling curious, he stops to listen.

"I.. I just want to inform you.. We're good, and Bomin… He's healthy, and.. He had check up in hospital today and his bone is good. Thanks god he's still young and you guess what? He's getting taller. I believe he's as tall as me right now."

It looks like his father is no calling, he's leaving voice message instead. Bomin thinks he knows whom he's talking to. His heart suddenly starts pounding.

"He's alright, so don't worry and don't blame yourself anymore. I'll kick your ass if you still do."

His father laughs, but it only lasts for a few seconds before it stops awkwardly.

"Hm.. The weather is very hot right now. But it's going to be winter soon. You always get sick during weather change so.. Just.. Take care yeah?"

"And.. I hope we can meet sometimes.. Just to catch up or something.. And you know you can always call me if you need something."

"I.. Hm.. See you around.. Bye."

Bomin turns around and rests his back on the door. He let out a shuddered breath. From his voice alone, he can imagine how his father looks like. He can sense the sadness from it. 

That second, Bomin knows he needs to do something.

*****

"Joochan sweetie!!"

"Yeah mom?"

"Come down here!"

Joochan snorts. "Probably ask me to help cooking."

"Joochan!!"

"Be right there!" He continues playing his video games, hoping his mother will give up stop bugging him.

"Hong Joochan I swear if you don't come down in 5 seconds I'll burn down all you games and you'll be grounded for a month!"

Joochan groans, but hurriedly turn off his games. "Coming!!"

His mother welcomes him with fierce glare and hands on her hips. "Do you think I'm a joke?"

Joochan grins sheepishly. "Come on, mom, I need time to turn it off. Please don't be angry, I don't want my baby brother to be upset," He caresses his mother's stomach sweetly. "Why did you call me?"

His mother is looking at him sharply, but her expression softens. 

"Bomin's here."

"Bomin?" Joochan walks to the living room and finds Bomin stands idly in the middle of the room. 

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you'll come? What's up?"

"I called but you didn't answer."

"Ah, really? I must have missed it hehe-"

"Joochan," Bomin says urgently, no humor on his face. "I need your help."

*****

The flower shop is located at a rather crowded location in Samcheong-dong. He stands on the side, watching people come and go, contemplating whether he should go in or not. He soon finds himself sweating from the heat, but still hesitant to come on. His feet shuffles restlessly, going back and forth.

"Bomin?"

His head snaps to the source of voice, the familiar voice. It's been so long since he saw the man, but Jaehyun hasn't changed at all, except for the slightly darker hair.

Jaehyun offers him an unsure smile, which he replies with similar awkward smile. Suddenly it dawns to him, he doesn't even know how to address Jaehyun. He hasn't called the man properly.

"Uhm.. Do you have time?"

Something flickers on Jaehyun's face. "Something happened with your father?"

"Uh," Bomin shakes his head. "No, just.. I have something to talk about."

Jaehyun invites him to his little office at the back of the shop. The smell of flowers hit his nose once he came it. Surprisingly it makes him calm.

"Drink this, you're sweating."

Jaehyun kindly gives him a glass of fresh orange juice which he thanks the man. Jaehyun nods and sits down on his seat, right opposite him. 

"How to you know my shop?" Bomin can sense how Jaehyun tries to have casual conversation, but failing.

"I asked Joochan."

"Ah, Joochanie," Jaehyun smiles. "No wonder he contacted me and asked for my address."

Bomin scratches his head awkwardly. "Sorry for coming without notice."

The older man is surprised to hear 'sorry' from Bomin. However he likes it, his anxiousness starts to fade away.

"It's alright, I don't have anything important to do today," He shrugs. "So.. What do you want to talk about?"

Bomin takes a deep breath, then suddenly stands up and make a 90 degrees bow.

Jaehyun is startled. "B-Bomin-ah.."

"I'm sorry I've been very rude to you all this time. Please forgive me."

"Bomin-ah," Jaehyun moves to the boy and gently pulls him back to the chair. Although he's happy that Bomin is not hostile anymore, but he wonders what makes the boy change his mind. "Why so suddenly?"

Bomin turns his head away, ashamed. "I learnt the truth. It's mom who wanted to leave us."

Jaehyun sighs. "You father told you that?"

"No, I overheard him and grandma-" Bomin suddenly blinks. "You know it too right? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jaehyun grimaces. "I'm sorry, Bomin-ah, but your father thinks it's best for you to-"

Bomin shakes his head in disbelieve. "So all this time, I'm really the clueless one. So stupid, I strongly defended her. I.."

A sheet of tissue is offered right in front of him and he gingerly takes it and wipes his wet eyes. "I'm sorry."

The florist walks back to his seat, never takes his eyes from the teenager. Although there's still something between them that makes them awkward, but he pities the boy.

"She left for a reason."

The statement makes Bomin snorts. "Whatever the reason, she made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. She clearly told me not to contact her anymore."

"Bomin-ah.."

Pity and anger, that's what Jaehyun's feeling. Jibeom has told him stories about his ex wife, but he had no idea the woman would have a heart to cut contact with her own son.

"If she doesn't want me, then I don't want her too," Bomin sniffs, his voice suddenly turns firm. He has came out with the idea. He won't let the memory and longing for her ruins his relationship with his father.

Jaehyun smiles lightly, half glad because Bomin is not succumbing himself in sadness. He carefully taps Bomin's hand that is resting on top of the table. "You've grown up, Bomin-ah. Be strong, for yourself, and for your father."

The mention of his father reminds Bomin of his initial purpose to come. "You.. You've never visited."

Jaehyun squirms under the teenager's gaze. "I.. I'm sorry.. I really wanted to come and visit you in the hospital.. But.. I thought it would make you unhappy if I come."

"It's not that," Bomin quickly says when he notices Jaehyun misunderstands. "You've never come to our house anymore."

The florist is taken aback, his round eyes are getting rounder. "Bomin-ah.. Didn't your father tell you that we've broken up?"

Bomin sighs. "I know it. I mean.. Yes, he has never told me, but I already guessed it, I just need to confirm it with you."

Jaehyun looks at him in worry. "Bomin-ah, is everything okay with you and your father? How come he didn't tell you, and why didn't you ask him?"

"I can't understand him either, and I'm afraid to ask him," He adds with a small voice. "I'm afraid it'll hurt him if I ask."

"We're adults, Bomin-ah," Jaehyun stares at him for a few seconds before leanings on the back of his chair, his lips curves up. "Heartbreak is just something we'll face in life anyway. We want love, but even if we fail in it, it's not the end of everything. We have family, friends and work to think about."

"It's because of me right?" 

Jaehyun chews his lips at the younger man's direct question. "Partly," He answers hesitantly. "But it's something we should have done earlier. I mean, what's the point of continuing the relationship if you don't give your blessing? We thought as time goes by, we'll receive your blessing.. But now that I think about it, we're wrong because it we're forcing to accept me. I'm sorry."

"Did.. Is it your decision to leave?"

Jaehyun ponders for a few seconds, but then he smiles. The smile doesn't even reach his eyes. "I suggested we should break up, but I said it because I know your father wants to say it but he's afraid to hurt my feeling."

"It's two days after your accident," The florist directs his gaze to the ceiling, as if recalling the event. "You've gained consciousness, but your father was so worried, and I can tell he's blaming himself. He didn't even want to look at me," He chuckles bitterly. "But I understand. He probably felt guilty when he looked at me. I didn't blame him, I had a hard time as well. And it made me realize, we can't continue this. There's no point of it. It'll only make us all hurting."

"He still loves you," Bomin blurts out. He's gripping his thigh as he speaks. "Dad has never told me anything, but I know him, he's heartbroken. He doesn't laugh that often anymore and.. he.. I don't want him to be sad."

Jaehyun casts his gaze down and takes a deep breath.

"Why don't you make up? I'll give you my blessing, just.. get married, I won't oppose you anymore."

Jaehyun snaps his head up in surprise, then he chuckles. "Bomin-ah.. It's not that simple.."

"Do you still love him?"

"I…" Jaehyun hesitates. "Bomin-ah, we'll get over this. Don't worry, no need to force yourself to accept me, it's alright."

Bomin huffs impatiently. "I say I'll give you my blessing. To be honest, I don't think you're a bad person. I just hated you because I thought you snatched dad away from mom. Now that I know the truth, I don't hate you anymore."

He doesn't expect Jaehyun to get teary. Looking at Bomin's surprised expression, the man laughs while wiping his tears on his cheek. "I'm sorry.. It's just.. I've been waiting to hear those words for you and I'm just.. Happy.. I guess I can sleep well starting from now."

"So you'll go back to my dad?"

Bomin knows he has fucked up very bad when Jaehyun shakes his head. "We've agreed this is the best."

*****

"I'm home."

Bomin sits stiffly on the dining chair, a bouquet of flower lies on the table.

"Hi dad," He greets once the man appears on the kitchen.

His father's eyes lingers for a few seconds on the flowers. 

"Do you like it?" He hands the bouquet to his father, who blankly receives it.

"Is today a special day?" The man awkwardly holds the bouquet. 

"I met Bong Jaehyun today, to apologize," He adds quickly before his father have bad assumptions. "I realized I've been very rude and hurt his feeling so many times, so.."

"Then?" His father is standing stiffly, looks expectant.

Bomin shrugs, doesn't sure how to answer. "It went well.. I guess."

He looks down and soon after, he's pulled into a hug. 

"Dad.."

"I'm so proud of you, Bomin-ah," His father pulls back and holds his shoulders. Bomin smiles when he sees his father gazing at him with his sparkly eyes. "I didn't expect this at all, but I'm so glad. Thank you, Bomin-ah."

Bomin feels proud of himself, and ashamed at the same time. He'd been so childish and made his father through a hard time. "Dad," He pulls his father to sit on the seat beside him. "Why didn't you tell me you broke up?"

Jibeom put the bouquet on the table and sighs. "It was hard for me to tell you, and I'm worried.. Like I know you don't like him, and you're still recovering.. And then it just slipped from my mind I guess, I was focusing on you.."

It's evident that his father is lying judging from the way he refuses to meet his eyes. And it doesn't make sense his father forget to tell him.

"Dad, stop treating me like a child," Bomin frowns, slightly irritated. "I'll be on my last year of high school, you don't have to hide the truth just to keep my feeling. I'm not that fragile, I don't need to protected all the time."

To his dismay, his father laughs.

"Dad, I'm serious!" 

"Bomin-ah," Jibeom chuckles and pinches Bomin's cheeks. "No matter how old you are, you're always be my little baby. You won't understand it now, but you'll understand when you have kids on your own."

Bomin huffs, but inside, he's touched. He gazes at his father, who is observing the bouquet with a small smile.

"Dad, you still love him right?"

Jibeom blinks, taken aback by the question. "Well, it's not like I can suddenly hate him right?" He laughs dryly. "But he's like a friend now."

Bomin shakes his head. He's so frustrated at how his father pretends to be okay while he's not. "I heard you leaving message to him, I know he's still more than a friend to you."

"Bomin-ah, I'm not sure where this conversation's going," Jibeom says slowly.

"What I was trying to say is," He give pressure to every word. "You should mend your relationship with Jaehyun. I approve you."

There's a brief silence while they look at each other. 

"Why so sudden?" Jibeom breaks the silence with a chuckle. 

"It's because I know the truth already," Bomin says exasperatedly. "See? Dad? You should have told me from the start about mom! I wouldn't blame you or Jaehyun. Well, I might still be annoyed, but… You made me do stupid things!"

Jibeom grimaces. "Maybe I should have, but Bomin-ah, it's okay. I'm satisfied with what we have now. Me and Jaehyun have agreed that separating is the best decision-"

"How is this the best decision?" Bomin replies hotly. He really can't understand neither his dad nor Jaehyun. Isn't it supposed to be easy? All this time, they problem is only him right? Now he gives them approval, so what's stopping them to get back together?

"Dad, I really don't understand.."

"I've hurt him too much," Jibeom sighs. "And I can't risk us anymore, Bomin-ah. I think.. just let us be like this. We're good right now, I want to keep it this way."

Bomin feels pain. He must have hurt his father so deep that the man is scarred like this.

"But I'm okay with him now," He argues. "I can accept him. Dad, don't let me stop chasing your happiness."

Jibeom gazes lovingly at his son. It feels like just yesterday when he held Bomin for the first time, when he saw Bomin started to make his first step, when he started attending school. His baby Bomin has grown up and matured over the years.

"My happiness is here, Bomin-ah," He says. "I don't need to find it anywhere else. I've found my happiness."

*****

Dug

Dug

Dug

Joochan has lost it. "Stop hitting my desk with your head!"

Bomin stops midway. There's barely a centimeter gap between his forehead and Joochan's study table.

"What's wrong with you??" Joochan freaks out. "Whey are you so weird today? Why is everyone become so weird? First my mom, then my stepdad, now it's you, I'm going crazy soon!"

"What happened with your parents?" He innocently asks, making Joochan groans.

"She has become so weird! I don't know it's because of the baby or what, but she's so emotional, shouting at me for dropping my meat. It's not like I want to drop my meat! It's accident! Beside, I immediately picked it up and ate it! She also told me I'm stink! Can you imagine that? I took shower regularly, I use cologne, I don't stink!"

"And then my stepdad. I don't know what he did or what he said, my mom is so pissed at him and now they have to talk to each other through me. Do I look like messenger pigeon or what? So childish!"

Bomin snorts, and it turns into laughter. "They are so weird."

"It's so frustrating," Joochan throws himself to the bed.

"I can't never understand how adults think."

The hollowness of his voice doesn't go unnoticed by Joochan. "Tell me about it."

Bomin rests his cheek on the table, facing Joochan "Dad won't make a move although I told her numerously I give him approval. He insisted that this is the best for all of us. And Jaehyun think this is what dad wants. Why are they so dumb? Like.. the door is wide open but they won't step in."

Joochan sighs. "I feel irritated just by listening. Hey, you have to step up your game. I heard hyung's parents want to introduce him to someone."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard."

Bomin slumps on his seat. "What should I do then? They're not even seeing each other. They're not messaging each other too."

"If they don't want to meet each other then you should make them meet."

Bomin stares at him. "How?"

"Duh," Joochan rolls his eyes. "Then you trick them to meet."

"I trick them," Bomin deadpans. 

"Do you have better idea?" Joochan mocks him. 

"No, but after they meet then what?"

"Then make sure they talk and make up!" Joochan gives him incredulous look. "What's wrong with you? Think!"

"If they refuse to talk?"

"Then lock them inside the room and don't let them come out until they make up!"

*****

Bomin chews his lips nervously, pretending he's not plotting a scheme towards his father who's sitting right beside him. He glances at his father, and snorts when he finds the man half dozing while watching TV.

"How to make him change to more presentable clothes," He mumbles. What if Jaehyun feels discourage to see his father in stretched and faded shirt and tayo shorts?

"Dad.. Dad.."

"Hm?" Jibeom wakes up, eyes bleary from sleep. "What?"

"Let's go out."

Jibeom rubs his eyes and yawns. "Where? But you said you want to stay at home today?"

"It's boring here," He says. "I don't know, what about Han river?"

"Han river? But it's so hot outside."

"Then let's go shopping."

"We've already went shopping last week."

"Then let's take a walk in mall."

"How about we play mario kart?"

"Dad! Just let's go."

Jibeom stretches his body lazily. "Okay, let me change my clothes."

Bomin grins. "Good, take your time."

"You're acting strange today,"Jibeom stares at him. "Should I be worried?"

"Everything is perfect," He pushes his father to his room. "Go."

Jibeom sends a questioning look but obeys. "Fine. Change your clothes too."

Bomin makes sure the bedroom door is closed before he quickly pulls out his phone and run into his own room. Thankfully Jaehyun answers it on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Please.. Please help me.." He says in hushed but panic voice.

"Bomin? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"Please come here.. Dad fainted."

"What? What happened?"

He feels sorry hearing Jaehyun's panic voice, but it's the only way he can think of to make him come.

"I don't know.. Everything's normal, we watched TV but suddenly he said his head hurts then he fainted. Please help me."

"I'll be right there."

The line is cut and Bomin immediately grins. "I'm such a good actor. Okay, I hope this works."

He paces restlessly inside his room, wishing Jaehyun will come faster. 

"Bomin-ah!" His father calls from outside. "I'm ready! Let's go."

"Wait!!" Now he only have to buy time until Jaehyun comes.

He takes his time choosing and changing clothes. He'd just finished changing when the door opens.

"What took you so long?" Jibeom comes in. "Are you done?"

"Uh… Does this look okay?" He spread his arm, showing his outfit.

Jibeom blinks, then he laughs. "What is this? You've never asked my opinion about your outfit. And to answer your question, yes, you look good. You look good in everything you wear."

Bomin bites his lips. "But do you think it'll be better if I wear red color?" 

The smile fades from Jibeom's face. He narrows his eyes to his son. "Okay, you're being weird. Tell me, you're planning something?"

"No," He answers too quickly before he can stop himself.

Jibeom crosses his arms, his expression is still full of suspicion. "Really? Then why do you care so much of what you're wearing?"

"Just feel like it," Bomin shrugs. "I can't look good?"

Jibeom clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "Alright. Shall we go now?"

"Uhh.. I want to go to toilet first."

Jibeom's weary look welcomes him when he goes out after a generous amount of time spent in the toilet.

"Bomin-ah, you don't seem to want to go out in the first place so why did you ask me to go out?"

They're interrupted with the beeping sound of passcode and a moment later Bomin's savior comes into the living room, hair disheveled and panting.

"Where's your dad-"

Jaehyun stops dead on his track when he spots Jibeom standing in the middle of living room, awake and healthy. Bomin grins.

"Y-you're looking for me?"

Like being pulled down to the earth, Jaehyun starts to gape. His face turns red. "It's.. Yeah, but.." He spots Bomin, the suddenly realization hit him. He looks Bomin and Jibeom alternately. "Bomin called saying you fainted."

"He what?" Jibeom spins on his heels towards his direction. Bomin knows he's in trouble. "You did what?"

"Okay, dad, please, I can explain," He lifts his hands up.

"Is this your plan? That's why you keep on delaying to leave?"

Bomin exhales deeply. "Yes."

"Bomin!" Jibeom cries out. "What are you trying to do?"

"I want you to go back together!" Bomin exclaims.

His father is definitely not happy. "Bomin, we've talked about this!"

"But you don't get the point!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Can we please all sit down?" He offers weakly. The situation starts to get unpleasant. He can see the veins on his father's face, and Jaehyun looks like he would rather be anywhere than here.

"Bomin-ah," Jaehyun calls him for the first time and shakes his head. Bomin grows impatient.

"Dad, I can't understand you. I was against your relationship and you insisted to have a go. And now when I'm fully supporting you, you back out. Why?? And I know I have no position to say this, but you still love each other right? Dad, you mumbled his name in your sleep-"

"What I didn't!" Jibeom's face turns scarlet red as he glances at his ex boyfriend.

"And you," Bomin ignores his father and gestures to Jaehyun who has similar red face as his father. "You didn't deny too when I said you still love dad. So what's the problem now? Dad, you're hurting him, you're hurting yourself, for what? What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid to lose you!" Jibeom snaps. "We had bad relationship and I almost lost you, and I don't want to risk it anymore!"

"But you won't lose me!" He says exasperatedly. "I'm sorry for causing such scar in you, but you won't lose me."

"I'm hurting him too," Suddenly his father looks tired. Bomin silently watching his father turns to Jaehyun and looks at him sadly. "I've been giving him a hard time, what I could do was only asking him to be patient and stay-"

"Jibeom-ah," Jaehyun frowns, his expression is in sorrow. "You know I stayed because I wanted to."

"You've suffered a lot when you're with me Jaehyun-ah, I can't never forgive myself-"

"And it's my fault," Bomin says sadly. "Dad, can't you please be selfish for a bit? You've been sacrificing so much for me, I just can't stay still to see you like this. I'm 17, dad, I'm going to adult soon. It's time for you to chase your own happiness. And I'll support you. I might be childish before, but now I'm not. Don't sacrifice yourself for me anymore."

Jibeom's eyes is brimming in tears. "Bomin-ah.."

"Dad, please.. At least do it for me? I don't want you to regret forever."

"B-but.." He sees his father's hesitant face, and he understands.

"It might be awkward with me listening. Why don't you talk privately in your room?" He carefully suggests. "I'll wait here."

He has to make sure Jaehyun won't leave until they talk. He roots his feet to the ground, sending them a determined look.

"Please.." 

Awkwardly, Jibeom gestures Jaehyun to his room. Bomin immediately grabs his father before the man goes in to the room. 

"Dad, please don't mess this up," He whispers. "I had information that his parents want to introduce him to someone. You have to make a move before it happens."

His father gapes. "H-How do you know?"

"It's a long story," He says urgently. "But really.. This might be your last chance, dad."

Jibeom looks troubled. "Are you sure with this, Bomin? Because if you're forced to do this, then don't."

"I'm not forced to do it," He holds his father's arms. "I want this. I want you to be happy."

With a shaky breath, Jibeom nods. The man pats his shoulder fondly. "Thank you, Bomin-ah."

Bomin smiles so wide in return. His whole body is shaking with anticipation as he stares at the closed door. He immediately calls Joochan. He needs to talk to someone or else he'll burst into pieces.

"Joo, they're inside my dad's room right now," He says once Joochan answers the call.

"Is it a success?" Joochan sounds excited as well.

"I don't know, I don't want to be too positive, but I guess so.. At least dad looked convicted."

"You'll invite me to the wedding right?"

Bomin chuckles nervously. "I know you only cares about the buffet, but yes, if this works I would treat you good food. Oh my god Joo, I'm so nervous right now. What if this doesn't work?"

"Then they're not destined to be. But hey, at least you tried. By the way, your dad and Jaehyun hyung are not angry because of the trick right?"

"Oh, my dad almost shouted at me, but I thankfully he didn't."

"You did great Bomin-ah. Wait a moment-"

Bomin hears Joochan shouting something, when he talks again, he sounds upset. "Bomin-ah, sorry I have to hang up. It's mom again. I call you again later alright?"

"Got it. Wish me luck."

"Sure. Bye."

Thankfully it doesn't take a long time when his father finally comes out from his room with Jaehyun in tow. Bomin clenches his sweaty fists, but his body is washed away with relief when he sees the linking hands.

Slowly, with a smile, his father lifts up his hand. The platinum ring is sitting proudly on his ring finger. Bomon shouts in glee and rushes towards his father.

"Great job, dad!" He laughs, hugging his father tight in excitement. 

"Thank you, Bomin-ah," Jibeom says earnestly. "I swear, nothing will change between us. I'll still be a responsible father, and I won't love you less."

"I know," He grins, before he looks at Jaehyun. 

"I'll be good I promise."

"Thank you, Bomin-ah," Jaehyun smiles at him and hugs him. 

At first it feels foreign. Bomin hasn't been this close physically with Jaehyun. But he likes it. Jaehyun smells like flowers, and when he sees his father looking at him happily, although his eyes are red from unshed tears, he has never feel prouder to himself.

*****

Bomin checks on himself on the mirror and nods. He looks good, he's ready to go.

Going out from his room, he's welcomed with smell of flowers and sound of laughter. It makes him instantly smiles. As usual, he finds his father and Jaehyun sitting on the dining room, talking and laughing. He doesn't know what they're talking about, but it makes him happy to see his father happy. It's their 4th year of marriage, and they're still going strong like back then when they're dating.

"Good morning," He greets his parents and sits down on his seat. A set of toast is ready for him, and he immediately digs in.

"Good morning," His father replies. "Where are you going?"

Besides him, Jaehyun giggles. It gives Jibeom enough information.

"You date since early on Saturday morning?"

"You did too," He shoots back with mouth full of bread."Joochan's bringing his sister, we're going to Everland."

Jibeom raises his brows. "Only the three of you? Are you sure you can handle her?"

Bomin rolls his eyes. "Joochan's parents are abroad, and yes we can handle her, dad. She's a sweet child."

"Don't worry about them, Jibeom-ah. It's not like it's the first time they go together," Jaehyun says.

"But it's so far away!"

Jaehyun shares a look with Bomin. "Bomin's good with kids. I've packed some water and snacks, Bomin-ah, it's on the table, don't forget to bring it later."

"Thanks, mom," He grins.

"You know he'll go to Everland? Only me don't know?"

Jaehyun laughs and taps Jibeom's cheeks. "I know you'll make a fuss like this. Calm down, will you."

"Yeah," Bomin chimes in. "And I'm doing you guys a favor. You can have a date too while I'm away."

He winks at his father who almost chokes on his drink. "You brat."

"I'm going now," He plops the remaining bread into his mouth and stands up. 

"Wait," Jaehyun rushes into the bedroom and comes out with his wallet. "Here," The man gives him a few ten thousand won bills. "Buy something nice for you, Joochan and little Minhee."

"With this amount of money I can buy back something nice for you too," He grins, while Jibeom shakes his head.

"I gave him enough money," The man grumbles, but Jaehyun pats his back.

"See you tonight," He runs out and takes the snack back on his way out. "Enjoy your date!"

Giggling, he pulls out his phone. The phone rings right when he's about to make the call.

"Yeah, Joo, I'm on my way right now."

*****


End file.
